Kotoba
by Kuny
Summary: Série de oneshots de Naruto.
1. Despertar

**Kotoba**

_(Palavras)_

_Por Kuny-chan_

Disclaimer: Naruto _ainda _não me pertence. Ainda... mhuahahaha

Antes de tudo, eu resolvi, assim como a Nandinha Shinomori e a Sayuri Uchiha, publicar os fragmentos de fic (afinal, todos estão publicando seus fragmentos de fics, e eu não tenho onde publicar os meus!). Se quiserem saber o que é fragmentos de fic, leiam um trecho da nota da Nandinha Shinomori antes da primeira história, na sua coleção de one-shots de Naruto, "Perguntas sem Respostas"(parece que estou lendo um manual, mas não estou, ok? o.O)

Minha opinião é mais ou menos a dela. Aqui será publicada algumas (ou talvez muitas) histórias independentes, sem continuação, e de qualquer gênero (angst, romance, drama, humor etc). Espero que tenham entendido tudo, então, sem mais explicações, vamos começar a primeira história.

_

* * *

Despertar _

Por que tornou-se um vingador? Por que almejava tanto o poder? Essas perguntas, juntamente com várias outras lembranças _horríveis_, não paravam de latejar na sua cabeça. A dor daquele selo amaldiçoado estava insuportável, assim como essas lembranças que vinham à tona em sua mente. Estava adormecido, numa floresta, durante o Chunnin Shiken.

Qual...? Qual era a resposta?

Por que queria tanta força? Era para... não ser novamente _fraco_ para proteger as pessoas que ele amava? Era porque... não suportava a idéia de ter falhado em proteger sua família... e precisava se vingar... em nome daqueles que não pôde proteger...?

Ele era um vingador. E precisava de poder, não importava como. _Essa era a resposta._

Despertou. Vendo toda aquela cena, os ninjas do som contra Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Lee caído no chão e Tenten e Neji numa árvore. Sakura estava _muito_ ferida. Nesse instante, sentiu uma grande raiva, e queria saber quem fez isso com ela. Quem teve a _ousadia..._ de ferí-la daquele jeito.

"Sakura... quem fez isso com você?"-ele perguntou, com seu chakra emanando de forma assombrosa pelo corpo.

"...fui eu!"-respondeu um dos ninjas do som, Zaku. Olhou para ele, com grande ódio. Começou a lutar, foi tudo muito fácil. Sentia mais poder circulando dentro dele. Agora esse maldito iria pagar. _Pagar pelo que fez com Sakura._ Estava se divertindo muito, ao ouvir os pedidos desesperados e gritos de dor que o ninja do som soltava. Estava sentindo _prazer_ nisso. Queria mais. Só um não era o suficiente. _Não era suficiente._

Ele começou a caminhar na direção do outro inimigo, que tremia muito. Sakura sentiu um forte aperto no seu coração. _Aquele... não era o seu Sasuke-kun. Tinha que pará-lo. Não podia deixar que... o verdadeiro Sasuke deixasse de existir._

"Por favor... pare...!"-Sakura murmura, chorando-"por favor... pare."-ela repetiu, abraçando-o, e derrubando mais lágrimas.

Naquele instante, ele parou. _O que estava fazendo...?_ Aquele calor, aquele abraço, aquela voz, aquela lágrima... o fizeram perceber o que estava fazendo. E acima de tudo... também o despertaram, fizeram ele saber, a partir daquele momento... o que realmente sentia por Sakura.

_-fim-_

Paródia do fim deste capítulo:

"_Naquele instante, ele parou. O que estava fazendo...? Aquele calor, aquele abraço, aquela voz, aquela lágrima... o fizeram perceber o que estava fazendo. E acima de tudo... também o despertaram, fizeram ele saber, a partir daquele momento... o que realmente sentia por Sakura."_

"Sakura... me solte."-sussura Sasuke-"Eu... já sei que..."

Sakura pára, afastando um pouco o seu rosto das costas de Sasuke.

"Eu... realmente sei que... TE ODEIO! VOCÊ É IRRITANTE! SAIA DO CAMINHO, SENÃO EU TE MATO...!"-ele disse, sombrio.

"Não! Eu não vou deixar que...!"

"Eu já disse pra me largar, pô!"-disse Sasuke, chutando a cabeça de Sakura, para ela desgrudar.

"A-acho... que estou salvo..."-sussurrou Dosu, vendo Sasuke fazendo o maior esforço para Sakura largar do pé dele.-"Melhor eu sair de fininho..."

-agora sim, realmente o fim... da paródia, o one-shot acabou no primeiro fim mesmo XD-

**

* * *

N.a:Espero que tenham gostado desse aí... foi baseado no capítulo em que o Sasuke usa o selo amaldiçoado pela primeira vez... Agora, sobre a paródia... não é que tenha ocorrido isso no fim da história, mas eu realmente só estava parodiando! Eu achei que tinha escrito algo sério demais, então... uma paródia só para descontrair, né? **

**De qualquer jeito, haverão mais fragmentos, então esperem só um pouco... eu realmente gostei de escrever isso. Acho então que o próximo não demora... só acho n.n' Sugestões e pedidos eu vou TENTAR atender... tentar, viu? u.u"**

**Kissus e ja ne, (a minha despedida de sempre)**

**Kuny-chan.**


	2. PôrdoSol

**Kotoba **

_By Kuny-chan_

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Naruto. Nem um disclaimer bem legal eu faço, como esperam que eu possua Naruto?

Tadaima! Finalmente postei a segunda história... para quem falou que não ia demorar... u.u" Mas está aí, espero que gostem! Boa leitura...

_

* * *

_

Pôr-do-sol

"Neji..."

Ela sussurrou, sem que ninguém pudesse ouvir.

Novamente, ele observava o pôr-do-sol.

Tinha vezes que ele ficava horas deitado lá, sem fazer nada...

Refletindo sobre seu destino... sobre sua dor...

Ela sabia disso. Ele era alguém cheio de mágoa.

Não sabia como poderia ajuda-lo. Sempre o ajudou nos treinos, em estratégias...

Mas como poder curar um coração tão frio?

Um coração sempre chorando de dor... e de ódio...?

Então sentou-se ao lado dele.

"Saia. Eu quero ficar sozinho."

Ele sussurrou, com sua voz carregada sempre de nenhuma emoção.

Ao ouvir, isso, Tenten abaixou um pouco a cabeça.

Mas logo encarou Neji, dando um sorriso leve e fraco.

"Não. Eu... eu vou ficar aqui com você."

Assim que ela disse isso, o Hyuuga manifestou uma pequena expressão de surpresa.

"Dizem que quando a gente está triste, gosta do pôr-do-sol..."

Tenten levantou os olhos para o sol se pondo no horizonte.

"Vou ficar com você. Quero te ajudar."

Neji se mostrou mais surpreso ainda, só arregalou um pouco os olhos.

Por uns minutos, não disse nada. Até que disse, bem baixinho, de modo que só a garota pôde ouvir:

"Obrigado."

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, mas desta vez mais iluminado.

Talvez ela tivesse encontrado um jeito de ajudar Neji.

Talvez ele estivesse se abrindo um pouco mais com ela.

"De nada."

* * *

**Pérola:**

"Hei, hei! Vocês sabem por que o Gaara não tem sobrancelhas?"-diz um engraçadinho no meio da multidão.

"Por que?"-o povo pergunta.

"Porque quando o Kishimoto desenhou ele, decidiu transferir toda a sobrancelha do Gaara para o Lee! Mhuahahahaha!"

Fãs do Gaara e do Lee vão atrás do engraçadinho.

"MATA! MATA! MATA!"

"ARGHH!"

"Falaram das minhas sobrancelhas..."-diz Lee, num cantinho, choroso.

"_Depois eu mato aquele cara..."_-pensa Gaara.

The End XDD

**

* * *

N.a:Depois de tanto tempo... eu voltei... Sim, sim... voltou o sofrimento que é ler minhas fics... GOMEN O/ Gente, agora vai ter essa pérola em todas as outras minifics... oka? Quem mandar review, por favor, POR FAVOR, me diga se devo continuar colocando essas pérolas! Essa pérola foi feita pelo meu irmão, Gaara-kun! O crédito dessa pérola vai para ele... mas a primeira é de minha autoria sim! Sobre essa parte da coleção, eu peço que mandem sugestões! Seria muito bom! Então, mandem sugestões e reviews!**

**Seção "Responda às Reviews porque sem elas eu não sou nada":**

**Kisara-chan:**Oi! Eu também adoro SasuSaku! Está aí a NejiTenten... consegui escrever sobre eles! Beijos para você também! E obrigada!

**Ex-shikamaru:**Obrigada pelos elogios... fico até sem jeito. Agora sobre o "Naruto! Special Mission"... estou com problemas quanto ao desenvolvimento da fic... é muito difícil escrever ação! E agora com a chegada das provas... nem sei se vou ter tempo... mas vou tentar! Obrigada pela review!

**Nandinha Shinomori:**Que nada! Eu tinha que avisar mesmo! Bem, já te dei a fic! Que bom que você gostou! Agora qual é esse comic, hein? Eu quero ver! (nota- sou SUPER curiosa) Eu demorei tanto tempo para postar que já entrei na época de provas também... snif. Kuny agradece pela review!

**Uchiha Chii:**Obrigada pelos elogios! E que bom que você gostou da paródia! Mas você também é ótima em fics de humor... Arigatou pela review! Kissu!

**Niele:**Eu também gostei mais da paródia do que da própria one-shot! Ainda não acredito nisso! Também adoro coisas hilárias! Kissus e arigatou pela review!

**Enfim... acabou... sobre a one-shot principal, se passa antes do Neji participar o Chunnin Shiken, tá? Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, as pérolas não terão nada a ver com as one-shots, sim? E agora quero as REVIEWS e SUGESTÕES, ONEGAI!**

**Fico por aqui... até a próxima! (vai demorar... provavelmente... )**

**Kissus e ja ne, (o povo já deve estar cheio dessa despedida... -.-)**

**Kuny-chan. (a autora... sim, ela é a autora! (sério? não me diga!))**


	3. Hana

**Kotoba**

_By Kuny-chan_

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... esse é o triste destino dos autores de Naruto... T.T

Obs: "Hana", o título dessa pequena oneshot, significa "flores".

Obs2: Dedicado a Kisara-chan e Aoshi Gigi! o/

_

* * *

Hana_

_Qual será o nome... deste sentimento?_

Olhava o céu procurando a resposta para a pergunta que fazia a si mesmo. Há quanto tempo não sabia, mas aquele sentimento o acompanhava fosse qualquer hora, qualquer lugar. Quem o conhecesse e o visse andando pelas ruas com os olhos fixados no céu, pensava novamente que estava admirando as nuvens, como sempre faz. Claro, ele procurava fazer isso porque lhe trazia paz, mas não ela toda.

Aquele sentimento o incomodava de certa forma. Afinal, nunca sentira aquilo, e ainda por cima por _ela._ Nunca poderia ter imaginado que sentiria algo assim por aquela menina sempre tão problemática.

"SHIKAMARU!"-escutou alguém o chamando, despertando-o dos seus pensamentos, alto o suficiente para que metade da rua ouvisse. Putz, só havia UMA pessoa em Konoha inteira para ser tão problemática sim. Apostava a sua vida que era ela.

Virou-se, com o costumeiro semblante aborrecido. É, não havia errado. Amaldiçoou-se por estar certo. A menina que o havia chamado estava com uma expressão nada boa e era logo a sua companheira de time- Yamanaka Ino. A kunoichi mais problemática de toda a vila. Claro, não podia esquecer. Também era a mais mandona.

"Putz, você precisava mesmo gritar desse jeito? Como você é problemática."-ele resmungou, encarando a loira, visivelmente aborrecido.

"COMO OUSA DIZER ISSO!"-Ino esbravejou, irritada, mais que o normal- que ela costumava ficar- e o Nara pôde perceber várias veias saltando da testa da loira. Um pensamento passou pela sua cabeça... será que ela estava de tpm? Aff... hoje certamente não era o seu dia.-"Eu chamei você várias vezes, e você não me escutava! Por isso eu gritei!"

"Tá, tá. Desculpa. O que você quer?"-Shikamaru falou, entediado.

"Hã? Minha mãe me deu uma folga da loja e resolvi dar uma volta. Aí vi você, mas como era surdo, tive que gritar e-"

"E então você fez esse escândalo todo."-o Nara terminou a frase por ela.

"Ah, cala a boca. Eu só gritei porque você não me escutou, tá?"-ela disse, zangada. Mas logo essa expressão sumiu, dando lugar àquele sorriso sapeca da Yamanaka.-"Mas então, você pode andar junto comigo, Shikamaru? Somos amigos, não somos?"

O Nara ficou meio indeciso, mas se ele dissesse não, ela ia continuar insistindo e era capaz dela fazer outro escândalo. Suspirou, teria de aceitar. Ele concordou, e começaram a caminhar. Ino tentava puxar assunto, afinal não suportava o silêncio. Pena que o Nara só respondia com alguns "hmm", "é", e assim vai.

"Ah, como você é chato, Shikamaru! Nunca quer conversar sobre nada..."-Ino disse, com uma voz fingindo desânimo. Mas na verdade ela nem ligou pra isso, sabia que esse era o jeito do Nara.

Sem que percebesse, ele olhou-a de esguelha. Como ela conseguia ser assim?

_Esse sorriso, esse jeito, esses gestos..._

E então Ino deu um sorriso. Simples. Um sorriso que mexeu com ele. Um sorriso que preencheu ele com um sentimento que ainda não havia definido o que era.

_Tudo nela transborda uma alegria incomparável._

"Como você pode ser assim?"-Shikamaru deixou escapar, preso aos seus pensamentos e desviando o olhar da Yamanaka, dando um sorriso meio debochado.

"Hã? O que você disse?"-Ino perguntou, mas ele não respondeu. Na primeira vez sua voz estava doce, mas logo mudou para um tom terrivelmente assustador.-"Hein? FALA!"

"Nani? Eu não disse nada, que saco."-ele disse, não entendendo- Shikamaru não percebeu o que ele havia falado.

"GRRR! Fala logo, Shikamaru! Tô mandando!"-Ino continuou a gritar, forçando o pobre garoto.-"Shikamaru!"

_Ela podia ser problemática. Podia ser mandona. Podia ter vários defeitos._

_Mas, ainda sim..._

Shikamaru, no meio da confusão, não deixou de ver o sorriso que rapidamente havia se formado nos lábios da Yamanaka por um instante. E ele não pôde deixar de retribuir, mesmo inconscientemente, deu um sorriso tímido em troca.

_Ela era a flor mais linda que já havia desabrochado._

_Disso ele podia ter certeza._

**

* * *

Pérola (paródia da fic desta vez o/)**

"SHIKAMARU! ME CONTA O QUE VOCÊ DISSE!"-gritou Ino, com veias estourando na sua cabeça, correndo no encalce do coitado do Nara.

"JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO É NADA, MAS QUE SACO!" T.T –Shikamaru gritou (incrivelmente ele não achou problemático gritar o.O por que será, né? u.u)-"_ALGUÉM ME SALVA...!" _T.T

"SE VOCÊ NÃO ME FALAR AGORA VOU TE FAZER DURMIR PARA SEMPRE!"

"_Droga...! Pela primeira vez, não quero "durmir!"-_pensou Shikamaru consigo mesmo.

**

* * *

N/A:** "Ainda estou viva!" seria o título perfeito para este capítulo! Isso vale tanto pra mim quanto para o Shika, né... TT Afinal, demorei... Mas é por causa dos vestibulinhos, das provas e da Feira Cultural na escola... uú E, claro, por causa da minha incrível "criatividade" para escrever algo. E sei que vão jogar tomates por causa da terrível pérola que fiz... u.ú 

Agradeço à:

_Goddess-chan:_ Infelizmente demorou muito... mas espero que não deixe de comentar! De qualquer jeito fico agradecida por ter lido!

_Kisara-chan:_ Aí está o Shika/Ino, fiz especialmente para você! Minha primeira desse casal, sinta-se honrada! xD Estou brincando... só espero que goste dela! Beijos e obrigada!

_Curse Shadow:_ Olá... até que enfim, prima! Ò.ó E agradeço por ter lido antes, afinal não sabia se estava bom. Valeu mesmo!

_Uchiha Chii:_ Pode matar aquele que eu deixo! XD Afinal não sou eu mesmo... : P Ahh... como sou má... Mas obrigado por ter lido!

_Nandinha Shinomori:_ Shinomori-san! Você gostou da minha NejiTenten? Que emoção! T¬T Espero que continue lendo meus fragmentos... arigatou!

_Menina Maluquinha:_ Oie! É "óbvio" que ta legal? Sério? Não acredito! TT Obrigada! Se não me engano, devo ter mandado um e-mail para você por causa da sua dúvida... Mas isso já faz milênios uu' Nem lembro se realmente mandei... De qualquer jeito, obrigada!

_Tenten-chan:_ Vai com calma menina! xD Vc já passou por aqui, e agradeço por ter gostado da minha coleção! n.n Como você mandou três reviews, agradecerei três vezes! Obrigada! Thank You! Domo arigatou! XD

_Uchiha Sana-chan:_ Wow! o Farei quantas puder, desde que tenha muita, muita inspiração! O que é difícil... Mas farei o possível! Obrigada!

_Aoshi Gigi:_Bem... foi dedicada á você, espero que tenha gostado! Você e Kisara-chan pediram de um jeito que eu não resisti! Realmente, obrigada por ter lido a fic!

Então é só... rezem para eu estar em boa forma para escrever algo bom e que seja possível de ler... u.u"

Kissus,

Kuny-chan.


End file.
